


Shenanigans of a Crazy Gal

by asleepyburrito



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Derpy Reader, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Female Reader, First Meetings, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Occasional Space Cadet Reader, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Skeleton Tackling, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asleepyburrito/pseuds/asleepyburrito
Summary: CoolSkeleton95: REALLY?! YOU’RE COMING UP TO VISIT?!IM/N: Yup! I was gonna keep it a surprise but I got too excited. I’m so ecstatic to finally meet you in person!You the mystical reader, gets to finally meet your best friend Papyrus, and of course, the rest of the amazing crew. What you didn't tell Papyrus is that you are moving to the same town him and Sans are residing in due to a new job offer. What is that job offer you ask? You shall find out! Friendships shall be made, among other things ;)





	1. Visit Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> After a long time I have decided to write things again lmao  
> Hope you all like, it is short but I haven't written in a long time so I am easing myself back into it :D  
> **This doesn't have smut till later since I am a fan of shenanigans and fluff mwahaha**

CoolSkeleton95: REALLY?! YOU’RE COMING UP TO VISIT?!

IM/N: Yup! I was gonna keep it a surprise but I got too excited. I’m so ecstatic to finally meet you in person!

CoolSkeleton95: NYEH HEH HEH! WELL OF COURSE YOU ARE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WAS TRAINED TO BE THE BEST FRIEND EVER!

IM/N: I’ll be in town tomorrow around noon. Will you be able to meet me at the train station?

CoolSkeleton95: NOON? ALAS, I AM GOING ON A LUNCH DOUBLE-DATE WITH UNDYNE AND ALPHYS! :(

IM/N: Nah, don’t worry it’s cool. I’m glad you and Mettaton are finally going steady. I can bum around town and meet you at your house after.

CoolSkeleton95: I WILL HAVE MY BROTHER ACCOMPANY YOU! HE HAS BEEN VERY LAZY FOR THE PAST COUPLE OF WEEKS, SO THIS WILL BE GOOD FOR HIM TOO.

IM/N: Sans? He was the skeleton in the blue hoodie, right? Cool! I can’t wait!

CoolSkeleton95: I CANNOT WAIT FOR YOU TO TRY MY INCREDIBLE SPAGHETTI! IT’S NOT AS AMAZING AS ME, BUT A CLOSE SECOND!

IM/N: I’m looking forward to it. I’m gonna pack the rest of my things and get some rest. I hope you have a wonderful night Papyrus! Good luck on the date, you’ll do great!! :)

CoolSkeleton95: BUT OF COURSE, WHO WOULD EXPECT LESS FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!! GOODNIGHT Y/N!!

_*CoolSkeleton95 has signed off chatroom*_

What you didn’t mention to Papyrus is that you aren’t just visiting, you are moving! You got a really great job offer that you couldn’t refuse, the bonus being that you will already have a friend once you get there. Even though Papyrus is your best friend, you still are hesitant to tell him about what your job consists of. You sighed heavily.

“I’m sure I’ll be able to tell him in person. May as well pack the rest of my things, I’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

…

“SANS? SANS?! WHERE ARE YOU LAZYBONES?!” Papyrus shouted for his older brother while straightening their living room. _EVERYTHING MUST BE PERFECT FOR Y/N’S ARRIVAL_! Papyrus thought to himself.

“sup bro?” Sans asked while watching his brother frantically clean the house. “didja need something?”

“SANS, I HAVE A FAVOR TO ASK YOU. MY VERY COOL FRIEND Y/N, IS COMING TO VISIT US TOMORROW AT NOON. WOULD YOU MIND GREETING HER AT THE TRAIN STATION?”

Papyrus really wanted to make a good first impression to his internet friend. _welp, i can finally find out if this person is really who they say they are._

Sans smiled at the opportunity to test out some jokes on someone new. “heh, you got it bro. i’ll go get them at noon.”

Papyrus’ eyes sparkled with glee and he hugged Sans tightly. “THANK YOU SO MUCH SANS! Y/N IS VERY EXCITED TO MEET EVERYONE. REMEMBER TO MAKE SURE SHE IS WELL ENTERTAINED! I’M GOING TO FINISH CLEANING SO SHE WILL BE COMFORTABLE.”

"heh. no problem bro, anything for you", Sans replied, patting his brother on the head. Sans saw all of Papyrus’ cares float away, but he didn’t mind helping out his bro. He loves him more than anything in the world.

_get ready Y/N, you’re in for one helluva day tomorrow._


	2. Meeting le Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my gosh, Papyrus never told me how beautiful the city is! I can’t wait to explore it, it’s huge!” You spun around in circles, monsters and people walking past you not wanting to get hit with your belongings.
> 
> “hey pal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am running on fumes since I have been working kind of non-stop in a sense. Buuuuut, I really wanted more of the story so here I am! It's short but I hope you all like meeting the mysterious Sans ^^
> 
> Also I have decided that when I do include the smut, they will be written like one-shot stories and won't technically be part of the main story I am writing. I am a huge fan of trying to create things that everyone is comfortable reading. So that being said, when the time comes that a smut part is written anyone who is not comfortable with it can still enjoy the story and people who enjoy smut can still enjoy it as well. I hope that makes sense. However sexual themes will be included because I personally find it hilarious. :3

It’s been a decently long train ride, however you got to try some new things on the ride there and nap so it wasn’t a bother. Echo Flower tea and Spider Donuts go very well together. The spiders that delivered your purchased goods to you left a business card to a “Muffet’s Bakery”. You’ll have to see if Papyrus will come with you here one day. The conductor announced your stop throughout the train. You started to bounce up and down like a little kid.

“Papyrus, here I come!”, You said triumphantly to yourself. Gathering your belongings, you headed to the train door along with the conductor.

“I hope you enjoyed your ride miss. Thank you for travelling with us and have a wonderful stay here.” The conductor spoke to you before yelling the usual-

“All Aboard!”

You thanked him while getting off and looked around to see if Sans was around yet. You got distracted by all the sights. It was wonderful, new and exciting. Your eyes sparkled like the shiniest of marbles.

“Oh my gosh, Papyrus never told me how beautiful the city is! I can’t wait to explore it, it’s huge!” You spun around in circles, monsters and people walking past you not wanting to get hit with your belongings.

“hey pal.”

You stopped and wondered who was talking to you. You turn around and drop your belongings. Short skeleton, blue hoodie? You let out a scream and before the skeleton has time to react, you tackle him to the ground.

“Hey Sans, ever write with a broken pencil?” You giggled waiting for his reply. He stares blankly at you for a minute while beads of sweat formed on his head. _well Paps did say she was gonna be eager to meet everyone. didn’t think i would be tackled though. or straddled for that matter. wait what was she saying? ever write with a broken pencil? is she doing what i think she’s doing?_ Sans realized what was going on. He chuckled at your version of an icebreaker.

“i dunno. that seems pointless.” Sans replied. You started laughing since he got the pun correct. “heh. Paps never said you had a good sense of humor. so then you must be Y/N, right? i’m sans, though i am pretty certain that’s why you decided to tackle me. at least buy me dinner first before jumping my bones kay?” He winked at you, a light blue blush dusted his cheeks. You forgot you were still on top of him! Your face burned a bit at your childish ways, but you made a mental note that he’s really comfy to be on top of. You rolled off him and reached your hand towards him to help him up. His cheeky grin widened as he reached for your hand. _Bzzzzt!_ A small yelp escaped your lips and you pulled your hand back, pouting a bit. “joy buzzer in the hand also works good as an icebreaker. so Y/N ever hear the joke about amnesia?” Your turn to make him laugh. Luckily, he gave you an easy one.

“I did, but I forgot how it goes.” You both shared a laugh. _I’m glad he likes the joke I made. Papyrus mentioned Sans had been depressed for some time, though he never openly admits it. I hope I can make him and Papyrus happy during my stay here._ “So, Sans, are you my tour guide today while Papyrus is on his double-date?”

“yup. why don’t we get some grub to celebrate your arrival?” Your stomach grumbled instantly after Sans mentioned food. You felt embarrassed but gave a sheepish grin. “good. now grab my hand and close your eyes, i know a shortcut.” Confused thoughts racked your brain but you obliged and did as he asked after grabbing your things. It got really quiet, almost like you were inside a void of some kind for a second. Then it went back to friendly noises and the smell of wonderful food. “welcome to grillby’s, this place is my favorite spot to hang out and chat.” Your eyes were still closed. “uhh kid? you can open your eyes now.” Sans said, snapping his fingers at you.

“Oops sorry, I spaced out for a sec.” You replied and opened your eyes to find out you really were in front of Grillby’s. You take a deep breath so you don’t bombard Sans with questions. You’ll save that for when you are inside talking. “Wow, it’s so retro. Care to lead the way Sans?” Sans lazily nodded. He opened the door and motioned for you to go in first. “Haha, what a gentleman. Or would it be a gentleskeleton? Hmmm…questions for later.” Sans snickered at your random comments. _paps will be glad to hear that her and i are getting along just fine so far. she seems harmless and kinda cute, let’s see what exactly she is hiding._ You went inside the establishment and Sans followed suit, closing the door behind him.


	3. I Like Fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “thanks for lunch pal. so, who’s talking first?” You thought for a second and decided that you should answer his questions first.
> 
> “I’ll answer your questions about me first. Lay it on me.” You replied confident that you could answer his questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously fries are awesome. Next chapter you will be meeting the Great Papyrus haha!

You began walking towards the bar. Style wise this reminded you of a hangout spot that would be inside an old 90’s cartoon. Papyrus always told you about how much he hated this place. He always found it too sloppy and greasy, though now that you’re inside he might have just been talking about the food. The place looks well-kept and its patrons are mainly monster based but none of them seem rude. Maybe it’s because Sans is accompanying you? You sat on the bar stool and attempted to get comfortable. Sans sat right next to you. It went all quiet, the patrons were staring at you and Sans. It felt odd being stared at but in your current profession people stared at you in a whole other way. You’ll still have to explain that one to Papyrus as soon as you see him. Suddenly everyone started whooping and hollering. Oh god, what did you do?

“Hey Sansy, I’ve never seen you come in with that human before. Is that your new bae?”

“Sans got himself quite a looker. She looks like a great match for you buddy!”

“I never knew humans could be so experimental. I thought they only stuck to their own kind. Go Sans!”

“First date at Grillby’s eh Sans? So classic.”

“eh? she’s Paps internet pal. he asked me to keep her company while he was on his date.” Sans replied lazily to the crowd of monsters. His answer only intrigued the crowd more.

“Hehe what kind of company are you talking about Sans?”

“Is she getting some after the first date? How scandalous!”

“Make sure you use protection, don’t wanna catch any human illnesses!”

You rolled your eyes. It seems even monsters like gossiping amongst themselves. To each their own, right? You pulled on Sans’ hoodie gently. He looks back quizzically.

“ready to order kid?”

“Yeah, then while we are waiting we can talk.”

“what do you feel like fries or burgers?”

“Fries, I wanna save room for Papyrus’ spaghetti later.”

“gotcha. hey Grillby, i’ll have an order of fries and a burger. you can put it on my tab.”

“That’s okay! I can pay for it!” You said to the fire man across from you both. He looks surprised for a moment but then nods and goes to the back to cook your food. You look back at Sans to see him combing his skull…okay.

“thanks for lunch pal. so, who’s talking first?” You thought for a second and decided that you should answer his questions first.

“I’ll answer your questions about me first. Lay it on me.” You replied confident that you could answer his questions.

“when did you and Pap’s begin talking?”

“Almost a year.”

“what do you do for a living?” You sighed at that one. Sans eye sockets went completely dark yet his poker face grin was still there. “be sure to answer honestly. or else you won’t like what happens next.” Was he threatening you? That’s not very nice. You huffed at him.

“I wasn’t planning on lying. If you judge me for it, that’s your problem. I did what I had to do in life to make sure I wasn’t homeless.” Sans seemed confused.

“were you a prostitute or something?”

“Nope, I was an exotic dancer before moving up here.” Sans shrugged at your answer. At least he seemed okay with it. Most people you knew flipped out over it after you told them. Hence why most of them are no longer in your life. You nag yourself enough as it is, you don’t need others to do it for you.

“hey, you do you. but you did say ‘was’ so what are you doing currently?”

“I’m gonna be working with a team of scientists as their test subject for a new product that’s supposed to ‘revolutionize the world between humans and monsters’. Hope I don’t turn into a blob of jelly or become a ghost kitty.”

“then you can cause purranormal cativity.” You gave Sans the ‘-_- ‘face. “all jokes aside that’s pretty cool. what are some of your hobbies?”

“You already know I dance. I like stargazing, napping, playing games, cooking pasta, going to concerts and learning new things. I really love being able to get to know people who are interesting to me. If I can’t learn from you then I will most likely get bored.”

“what interested you in becoming Paps’ friend?”

“Long or short answer?”

“long. i’m curious, he never explained how you both began talking. it just kind of happened and then he said you two were best friends.”

“Well Papyrus began talking to me when I hit an extremely low point in my life and wasn’t having any luck recovering from it properly. At first, I thought he would have just abandoned me like the rest of my ‘friends’ did but, he was different. He was always checking up on me, making sure I ate, always saying that he believed that I could do better for myself if I kept on trying. Despite me telling him many times I was a horrible person and he shouldn’t be talking to me, he stayed. He always said that everyone can be a good person if they just try. After a few months of him and I constantly talking, I believed him and haven’t felt alone since. As what the low point in my life was…that will have to be for another time…I hope you understand.” Sans eye sockets widened at your honesty. He knew how you felt. Papyrus can brighten up anyone’s day if they let him. Heck, if it wasn’t for Paps, he would have given up living a long time ago.

“Paps is the coolest bro ever. thanks for the honesty kid.” Grillby bought your food out and placed it on the bar counter. It smelled like heaven. You took out your wallet and handed Grillby a $20. He went to go get you change, but you insisted he keep it since the food looks awesome. You took a bite of a lone French fry and squealed with happiness. It was a perfect balance of salty and crunch with no sogginess visible. Grillby stared at you and then stared at Sans. He gave Sans a fiery thumb up of approval for you, Sans tugged at the collar of his shirt in embarrassment over it. Everything was quiet while you ate, besides your happy ‘food, glorious food’ noises. You heard vibrations coming from somewhere, Sans looked inside his hoodie pocket. “hang on a sec, i gotta take this.” You were too busy demolishing your fries to care. A few minutes went by and Sans reappeared. “hey Y/N, Paps is on his way home from the date. after you’re done eating wanna head back to the house?” Sans looked at your plate…the fries were gone! “uhh, kid? where did your fries go?”

“Inside a protective barrier of skin and fat known as my stomach. You underestimated how much I love fries my friend.” Sans couldn’t help but laugh at this.

“heh. alright welp we should start heading back to the house then to greet Paps.”

“What about your food? I don’t wanna leave unless you eat too.”

“i’ll take it to go and eat it when we get home. i promise.” You stuck your pinky out in front of Sans. “you serious right now?” You squinted your eyes at him and aimed to stick your pinky in his eye socket if he didn’t listen. “alright, alright.” He grabbed your pinky with his. “there, happy?” You smiled brightly and nodded at the short skeleton. He wrapped his burger up and placed it inside a little bag with a ‘Grillby’s’ label. You waved goodbye to Grillby and headed to the door so you could hold it for Sans. You felt butterflies in your stomach because it was almost time to meet Papyrus for the first time. You were getting a bit nervous since you wanted to make a good first impression. What if he brings the others and they don’t like you? You shook your head of those thoughts, Papyrus is your best friend so he’ll like you no matter what. Sans saw you holding the door for him and winked.

“thanks sweetheart. you’re very a-doorable.” You rolled your eyes at the thought of someone calling you cute. You both began your journey to the skeleton brothers’ humble home.

_Papyrus, I’m on my way. I hope you are as excited as I am to finally meet you. See you soon._

 


End file.
